


【庄沃】一碗月亮

by soyoungsolong



Category: Kamen Rider Zi-O
Genre: Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:13:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27682021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soyoungsolong/pseuds/soyoungsolong
Summary: 馋了很久但是从整体上来说没有很大意义的alpha x beta“沃兹做自己想做的事情就好了。”
Relationships: Tokiwa Sougo/Woz
Kudos: 7





	【庄沃】一碗月亮

【庄沃】一碗月亮

挑战一下没写过的ABO  
是馋了很久（大概是从八月馋起）的Alpha x Beta 其他设定没什么变化

-

在沃兹捧着逢魔降临历出现之前庄吾已经适应了分化成Alpha的生活，就像在更早之前——虽然称呼2068年是2018年的“更早之前”听起来未免有些奇怪——但确实是在比五十年之后的他认识沃兹更早的时候，沃兹已经分化成了Beta。  
占人口绝大多数的、不会标记别人、也不会被标记的，稳定的Beta。

他已经十八岁，接近成年。在他的第二性别是A这一方面，叔公很为他感到高兴。在人际交往的另一方面，叔公欣慰于他认识了可靠的朋友，朝九晚五堂不再是从前冷冷清清的样子。  
庄吾的监护人乐见让他和同龄人融洽相处，甚至在某一次忘记提醒庄吾带抑制剂之后，叔公把这件事托付给沃兹，后者也微笑着接受了。  
因为他是可靠的、不受影响的、稳定的Beta。

是他的Beta。

沃兹或许是在发呆，或许是在看窗外的雪，庄吾枕在沃兹的腿上能看到一截线条漂亮的下颌线。  
抑制药物的效果让他有些昏沉，对庄吾来说发情期的热度已经并不陌生了，抑制剂可以把这种本能压下去一多半，剩下的往往由他忠心的臣子处理。  
这一刻苦橙叶的香气又飘飘浮浮地四散在空气中。但是Beta闻不到信息素的味道，庄吾重新对这事不满起来，他抓着沃兹灰色的围巾起身，他的辅佐官便心领神会地压低脖颈来和他接吻。

中途沃兹想要自己脱衣服，他抬头给了一个制止的眼神，然后他摘掉沃兹的围巾、一个一个解开沃兹的扣子。于是沃兹不需要用手来做任何事，只需要来抱拥他。

庄吾把过热的呼吸留在沃兹的颈窝里，气味在那里打了个旋。Alpha的本能让他事事想要掌握主动权。但事事都要兼得难免顾此失彼，他把润滑倒得太多，掌心里全部湿淋淋的。  
他听到沃兹没有完全藏好的闷笑。  
一点害羞夹杂一点气恼，庄吾把粘稠的液体均匀地涂抹到沃兹从腰后到腿根的皮肤上。比他年长的情人只是略微瑟缩了一下，然后用体温把多余的润滑熨得温热，照出一片色情的反光。

他压着沃兹在别的地方打印记，在肩膀、锁骨和乳头都留下牙印。

以前还没有成为伙伴的时候，即使沃兹对他的行事颇有微词，也要在口头认可了他的风格之后再去用自己的方式试图稍稍扭转局面。  
再后来，沃兹总是在夸赞他，夸赞他做得对的事、甚至也夸赞他做错的事。  
他用两根手指插他的嘴，模仿交媾的节奏抽出一些再捅到里面，沃兹收着牙齿用含阴茎的方式柔柔地含吮他的指节。过多的唾液流出来，扯成暧昧的线。  
他的——魔王的近臣往往会对他的一切全盘接受。就像现在也用后面容纳他的性器一寸一寸地操进去。  
但似乎正因如此，庄吾总有种抓不住的错觉。错觉倘若贸然揭掉那一层摆在表面出示得过于明显的偏爱或厌憎，那个魂魄就会飘到很远的地方去，像意外失掉没有挂住绳子的氢气球一样。

他想：如果沃兹是Omega呢，如果是这样，是不是他就可以完整地拥有这个人，建立稳固的、难以拆开的联系呢？

“沃兹闻不到信息素的味道。”庄吾没头没尾地发言。  
有些惊讶地，沃兹去看他的眼睛，问：“原来您在意这个吗？”

庄吾没有回答。他突然想看到沃兹的脸。  
任性是魔王的特权，他的阴茎维持着插入的状态在换成面对面姿势的同时蹭到更深的角度，然后他拂开对方垂落的半长头发，用鼻尖去贴了贴辅佐官的鼻尖。  
他说：“有的时候我会想如果沃兹是Omega就好了。”  
沃兹回答说：“不易感的Beta比Omega更适合胜任作为引导者的工作，不会、不会过多地影响到历史的走向……”

谁也没有接着往下说，但是两人都心知肚明这句话早就已经站不住脚。正确的历史是在什么时候被影响的呢？至少这个时候应该在意的不是这个。

被年轻的魔王握着腰恶意顶弄敏感的那个点，因为太深了，龟头顶到了Beta退化的生殖腔的入口，沃兹原本要说的话变成喘息。他的腿分得很开，润滑剂和肠液在交合的地方被搅成白沫，快感像起伏的浪，白沫像其上的浪花。  
射的时候庄吾在里面成结，沃兹夹着那根东西也射了出来，因为过度的刺激发出呜咽声。他拥抱着庄吾的肩膀，手掌贴着青年正在抽条的骨骼，像珍重地抱着一捧花或者一束荆棘。

庄吾说：“但我又觉得，沃兹就是沃兹。沃兹做自己想做的事情就好了。”他的声音柔软得像窗外的落雪。  
沃兹被泡在苦橙叶味的信息素里久了，浸到他的气味。他的信息素味的沃兹还在庄吾后颈上的腺体咬了一下，既没有留下伤口，也没有留下齿印，但好像是过电的一瞬。然后沃兹主动地吻他的嘴唇，牙齿碰到牙齿。这动作无疑取悦了庄吾。

沃兹笑眯眯地说：“我是您的。”

庄吾总觉得自己在用一碗水去得到那片月亮。装得少了月亮就很小，装得太满月亮就会和多出来的水一起顺着碗沿溜走。

但是他不需要碗了。那个月亮是属于他的。

End.


End file.
